One Shining Moment
by Higuchimon
Summary: [20/20 drabbles, drabbles20in20, complete, Ryou genfic] To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he made his choices without fear and never looked back.
1. Fashion Opinion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 1-20: Fashion Opinion  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #1: mirror  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately, Ryou? I've seen that outfit. Black <em>is<em> your color, I guess, but who designed it?"

Hell Kaiser wanted to roll his eyes. "Yes, I've seen myself in the mirror. _I_ designed this." He glanced toward the corner of his apartment, his black leather gear reflecting back at him from the mirror.

Fubuki kept on chattering. Ryou ignored him, answering in monosyllables when he had to. His reflection was more important, in the sense that he had a duel tonight.

He knew what he was doing, even if no one else did.

**The End**


	2. To Give Without Getting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 2-20: To Give Without Getting  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #2: minor  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p><em>I…just have to respect their duel…<em> Ryou grit his teeth as the last of his life points drained away. On the other side of the field, his opponent danced and squealed in glee. _Direct damage deck…_

He drew in a few breaths and fought to keep himself calm. He gathered his cards together and started out of the arena.

"That was a fun duel, _Ryou_!" The girl called, but he didn't look back. He couldn't expect respect here, not in the minor leagues. Not unless he gave it first.

He would be Kaiser again, he promised. He would rise again.

**The End**


	3. Easy As Pie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 3-20: Easy As Pie  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #3: mimic  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p><em>Elemental Heroes?<em> Ryou smiled. This was going to be too easy. He'd defeated Juudai and _his_Elemental Hero deck once already, and while their last duel had ended in a draw, he didn't expect history to repeat itself.

Edo wasn't Juudai. His winning streak aside, Edo was younger and less experienced in many ways. Besides, his deck alone told Ryou he could do this.

"I summon…Phoenix Guy!" Edo declared. Ryou's eyes widened a fraction. That wasn't the usual combination resulting from Featherman and Burst Lady.

He refused to back down. He could defeat an Elemental Hero deck. This wasn't Juudai.

**The End**


	4. Moving On, Moving Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 4-20: Moving On, Moving Back  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #4: minute  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Ryou stared at the empty table. Five minutes ago, his sponsor…his former sponsor…sat in front of him. <em>I would like our contract to become a piece of paper.<em>The words echoed in his mind. He'd had nightmares that hadn't terrified him this much.

_What am I going to do?_ He had to keep dueling. There was nothing else that he _could_ do, but without a sponsor, he had no way to stay in the Pros.

He swallowed. His life had changed for the worst in mere moments. _Maybe…the minor leagues?_

It was better than quitting dueling. Or so he hoped.

**The End**


	5. Bridgebuilding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 5-20: Bridgebuilding  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #5: middle  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p><em>Always in the middle.<em> Ryou glanced through the old yearbook. Whenever there was one of him, Fubuki, and Fujiwara, Fujiwara was always between them. _He's like a bridge._

Perhaps that was part of why he'd grown apart from Fubuki, even after the other's return. Without the bridge to connect them, nothing had quite felt right.

These days, he didn't need that bridge either. He didn't need them in his life. Being by himself gave him everything he'd ever wanted.

Fujiwara wasn't there to be a bridge even if he'd wanted one. He put the book away. The past was done.

**The End**


	6. Return From The Grave

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 6-20: Return From The Grave  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #6: horror  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>"Camula's alive?" Ryou tried to ignore the way his hands clenched at that. From the very back of his mind swirled a plethora of images, his own Cyber End Dragon blasting him, Shou gripped in Camula's slender white hands, blood trickling down his brother's neck…<p>

"She's married, though. Guy's name is Ruthven." Juudai kept on talking, telling about their castle in one of the other worlds. Ryou didn't care. He didn't want to hear any of it. "Hell Kaiser? You all right?"

Ryou fought to regain his breath and nodded. "Yes. I'm fine." It wasn't the first time he'd lied.

**The End**


	7. Irresistable Fubuki, Unsmiling Ryou

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 7-20: Irresistable Fubuki, Unsmiing Ryou  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #7: humor  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>"What am I supposed to do to get you to crack a smile?" Fubuki glowered at his best friend. Ryou said nothing. Instead, he sipped at his drink and waited for Fubuki to finish flailing at him. "Did you forget how to smile? A real smile, not that thing you do with your lips when you're about to beat some sap who forgot they were dueling the mighty Hell Kaiser."<p>

As Fubuki spoke the last two words, he waved his fingers about in air quotations. Ryou's lips bent just the tiniest bit at that. Fubuki stared. "Are you smiling now?"

**The End**


	8. He Didn't Care, Really

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 8-20: He Didn't Care, Really  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #8: hurt/comfort  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>He couldn't catch his breath. His hands clutched at the arms of his chair. His heart pounded with increasing speed. Sweat dripped from his forehead down to his lap.<p>

Edo touched his shoulder, far lighter than anyone who knew him might have thought the destiny duelist capable of being. He held a cup of clear water to Ryou's lips, tilting it back so Ryou could drink it and wash down the pills he passed over.

As the spell passed, Ryou brought his eyes up to meet Edo's. Neither of them spoke.

Edo stood guard all that night, while Ryou slept.

**The End**


	9. The Time Has Come

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 9-20: The Time Has Come  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #9: historical  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>"If you have Johan's face and Johan's strength, then you also have the obligation to fight me!" Hell Kaiser didn't care who was moving Johan's body anymore. His time had run out. He would not let himself die humbly and weak on his back, unable to move for pain.<p>

He would die on his feet in a duel, burning his memory into the minds of all those who watched or heard of it.

_Remember this, Chronos-sensei. Tell everyone._ It was time for his final duel, one last chance to shine forever. Win or lose, he would duel his finest.

**The End**


	10. What Is A Hero?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 10-20: What Is A Hero?  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #10: heroic  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Heroes weren't supposed to hurt people.<p>

_The goblin screamed as Cyber End Dragon's Eternal Evolution Burst destroyed the last of his defenses._

Heroes were supposed to help those in danger.

_He turned away from the village as it burned. They couldn't give themselves away. It was too soon._

Heroes killed only in self-defense.

_There couldn't be witnesses. Anyone who found them in the mansion had to die._

Everyone loved heroes.

_The villagers in the marketplace avoided them as much as possible._

They were the heroes of the shadows. The ones who did what no one else could.

_They were feared._

**The End**


	11. Temptation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 11-20: Temptation  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #11: daifuku  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome. **Summary:** To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>"Surprise!" Fubuki's eyes shone bright with mischief as Ryou opened the box. Neatly folded within was a black sweater and set on top was another box, from which there wafted a familiar fragrance: daifuku.<p>

Ryou's eyes narrowed as he checked out that one. He shot a quick look at Fubuki, who only grinned even more. _Dark chocolate daifuku._ Fubuki knew he preferred strawberry. Something was up here. _Of course, this is Fubuki._

"Look at the sweater!" Ryou did so at Fubuki's insistence and twitched.

_Come to the dark side. We have daifuku!_blazed across it. Fubuki's grin widened.

"Happy birthday!"

**The End**


	12. Wonderful Timing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 12-20: Wonderful Timing  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #12: wine  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Ryou eyed the dish before him before he began eating. Tako sashimi was one of his favorite meals and this restaurant prepared it exquisitely. What really drew his attention was the glass of wine he'd ordered with it.<p>

He didn't normally drink wine, but tonight was different. Tonight he celebrated one full year since his awakening as Hell Kaiser. One year since pain had redefined his world.

He'd barely touched his wine before his heart skipped a beat. Blood drained from his face before he brought the glass up to his lips. Wine was good for the heart, wasn't it?

**The End**


	13. Intermission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 13-20: Intermission  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #13: cooking  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>"Do whatever you like." Ryou folded his arms across his chest and eyed Juudai. If eating would get Juudai back in his proper game mind, then Ryou was more than willing to wait for the duel to continue.<p>

He watched in silence as Tome-san and her assistants cooked several rice balls and brought them over to Juudai. He had to admit their aroma was quite pleasing. But he didn't bother to ask for one himself. The duel was all the food that he needed.

_Juudai can eat all he wants. I already know how this duel is going to end._

**The End**


	14. He Had To Do It Once

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 14-20: He Had To Do It Once  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #14: bread  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Ryou dug his hand into the pile of bread, searching with the same fervor with which he drew his cards. It had to be there. No one had drawn it today.<p>

His hand closed on one particular wrapped loaf. The moment his fingers brushed it, that particular _tingle_, the one that he had whenever Cyber Dragon was the next card in his deck, ran up his arm. He pulled it out and unwrapped it. While he preferred plain bread, there was nothing wrong with a change.

"He got it!" Fubuki's voice echoed across the room. "Ryou got the tamogopan! Lucky!"

**The End**


	15. Song of the Stomach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 15-20: Song of the Stomach  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #15: hungry  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Ryou's stomach growled, echoed seconds later by Edo's. He glanced at his companion, but Edo gave no sign that he'd heard anything. Ryou shrugged; it wasn't that much of a problem. They would find a place to get some food soon or they wouldn't.<p>

Again his stomach rumbled and this time Edo looked at him, one pale eyebrow quirked. "Hungry?" Again, his own stomach sang a loud counterpoint and Ryou's lips twitched.

"Perhaps I should ask if you are."

Edo looked away and shrugged. "I could stand to eat." Ryou couldn't resist.

"I don't think this place has take-out steak."

**The End**


	16. At The Highest Peak

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 16-20: At The Highest Peak  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #16: zenith  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome. **  
>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>"Ryou, are you just going to sit there?" Fubuki poked him in the arm but Ryou didn't look up. His thoughts weren't here in the infirmary, or even on Academy Island. Instead, he dreamed of duels past…<p>

Of one duel of the past. Of the shining moment when he'd reached his limits as a duelist against an opponent his superior.

_I wish I could thank Yubel._ Perhaps it would happen. Perhaps it wouldn't. But the desire burned nevertheless.

How could mere words thank someone for a duel so perfect, so triumphant? How could he duel again after that?

Perfection achieved.

**The End**


	17. Price Worth Paying

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 17-20: Price Worth Paying  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #17: brother  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p><em>He's all right.<em> Ryou turned away from his sleeping brother, moving so that he wouldn't disturb Shou. He'd come by late enough that Ayukawa-sensei wouldn't wake Shou up, if she even noticed he was there.

_I hope you understand now, Shou._ Let Shou walk the path of respect, if it suited him. It wasn't _Ryou's_ path anymore. His way led through the darkness to victory, whatever it might cost him.

Even if that cost turned out to be the brother who had worshipped him since they were both small children.

Shou had Juudai. He would be all right. Ryou left.

**The End**


	18. Morning Exercise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 18-20: Morning Exercise  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #18: practice  
><strong>Note:<strong> This has implied sex and implied Edo x Ryou.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Ryou opened his eyes long enough to realize where he was. <em>Edo's yacht.<em>To be precise, Edo's bedroom on Edo's yacht. To be even more precise, Edo's bed. With Edo's leg thrown over him.

He yawned; perhaps that one study Fubuki had sent him about how sex could improve one's health was right. He certainly felt better than he had in the last year or two. Though he was still quite tired and sore. _Lack of practice_, he decided.

There was only one way to fix that. He hoped Edo wouldn't mind getting up early. _I'll have to find out._

**The End**


	19. Countdown

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 19-20: Countdown  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #19: darkness  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome. **  
>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Fujiwara was the first to vanish. Fubuki and Ryou spent days going over his notes, delving into his abandoned books. No answers other than those cryptic words he'd spoken about entering darkness came.<p>

Then Fubuki disappeared. Daitoukuji-sensei insisted that nothing happened in class. Fubuki didn't turn up again. That was all.

Ryou walked through the hallways alone now. He didn't need any more friends. He had the duel and needed nothing more. Always strong, he became unstoppable.

Some part of him waited for the darkness to claim him, too. It never did.

The darkness waited for him to claim it.

**The End**


	20. Downward Slide

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations presented here and am not making any profit off of them whatsoever.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> One Shining Moment: 20-20: Downward Slide  
><strong>Character:<strong> Marufuji Ryou  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst, Drama||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> drabbles20in20: Marufuji Ryou: prompt #20: eavesdrop  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To find the meaning for his dueling and his life, he entered Hell without fear and never looked back.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that the Kaiser?" He could hear the whispers, no matter how much they tried to keep their voices down. It was never enough.<p>

"Yeah, but he's not that impressive anymore. All he can do these days is lose. He's not even that good at losing!" The second voice was far more scornful than the first. "I can't believe we wasted all that money on him."

"He's really gone down. Too bad."

Ryou kept on walking. They were wrong. He had only lost two or three duels since Edo. He would get back on top. He would win again. Soon.

**The End**


End file.
